


In Mid-Storm

by jb_slasher



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-26
Updated: 2003-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's floating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Mid-Storm

I stand on the parking lot. The wind blows. It's not a good, little, teasing wind. It's a powerful, strong, forceful wind. I think it's anticipating the storm.

I get 'home', Ed's standing on the balcony of our hotel room. The wind is blowing even more harshly now. The light blue curtains cover him, so I can barely see him. Lightning strikes. I see a white flash, and hear the sound only a second later. He's still standing there, I can barely see his shadow.

"Jared."

He turns around, slowly, like he's paralyzed or something. I can't get a word out, my mouth feels too dry, my tongue is glued to its place.

"Jared."

He calls to me again. I stare at him, and take two steps towards the balcony. I don't fear heights, I hate them, and he knows that. I hate him for this. He's not coming inside, so I have to go outside.

Lightning strikes, again. I stare wide-eyed at him. Is he serious? He can't be. I take more steps. He smiles to me, and it isn't that beautiful smile he always smiles. It's wicked and twisted, somehow completely unknown to his face.

He keeps on smiling that lunatic smile of his. I'm afraid. He extends his hand towards me. It's not that far away. I can reach it.

I'm at the doorway, three steps and I'd be outside, leaning against the handrail. Suddenly, I feel powerful. I take those steps and I look down. The landscape just seems so beautifully gloomy, I can't help but stare.

I have completely forgotten that Ed is even there. I feel a slight nudge on my left side, and I turn to look at him. His smile looks even more lunatic than you'd think possible. I am afraid. Now, I feel really scared. Something's not right.

I know exactly what it is, when he grabs me by the shoulders and presses me against the handrail. He kisses me, out of the blue, and keeps pressing. I hear something. Something other than the storm pounding with its force. I hear a silent 'clink' and realize that the handrail won't last. That it's already too late.

We are angels. As light as feathers. We fall together, embracing, in our final kiss. At least, I'm hoping it is our final kiss. If I hit the pavement below first, he might even make it. Maybe. I know I'm done for. So what's the point really to even think?

"Jared."

I awake from my thoughts.

"You're thinking again."

Yes, I was thinking, until you interrupted me. I was floating, with you, until you interrupted. "Umm.. Yeah."


End file.
